Hello camphell?
by trufan
Summary: this chapter is the one where buffy and spike meet, buffy and willow meet the councler from hell, and conform to there new way of life for at least another month any way. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: This chapter is mostly about the transition into camp life and has the first meeting between Spike and Buffy. PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Timeline: So it starts before season one and I'm gonna rewrite some of the following seasons too. So basically, I have no clue what season it will end in.  
  
Series: This is the first of?  
  
Pairing: Spike and Buffy who else?  
  
Rating: PG 13 (for now)  
  
Disclaimer: Josh, the most talented TV writer and producer I know of, owns all these characters and I don't. We all already know this so why do we have to write this anyway? Damn lawyers always annoying us with semantics!! Joking, well that's about it for my brief rant. You'll get used to it. Everyone who knows me does.  
  
Feedback: don't know what to write here so...hi and enjoy. Please keep in mind that I have mental issues and tend to rant a lot.  
  
Chapter 2: the welcome wagon  
  
As soon as they got off the bus, the kids met Mrs. Hamlin who scolded the driver for being two minutes and ten seconds late. The tall, thin woman with a stone cold face looked really scary. According to the driver, Mrs. Hamlin was a force to be mess with. They'd only see her today and the last day.  
"Follow me" she said walking briskly causing the kids to have to jog to catch up. This wasn't all that easy considering they were carrying their bags. Every now and then Mrs. H would stop in front of a cabin and call out a few names.  
"Ms. Willow and Ms. Elizabeth Summers" Mrs. H read of her clipboard. "this is your cabin. I recommend that you don't forget it. Here are your schedules and keys." With that, she walked off with the remaining kids.  
The sisters walked up the short fight of cement stairs and opened the screen door before opening the heavy door that led into the log cabin. The interior was a complete surprise. There were white walls, two twin beds, closets, dressers, and mirrors not to mention it was completely spotless. There were large windows and huge bathrooms with both deep tub and shower.  
Buffy threw her suitcase onto the bed on the left and opened the window and put the scene down.  
"Living the high life" Willow commented opening the other windows.  
"You can say that again" said Buffy as she began unpacking her stuff.  
  
After about an hour, the girls were done unpacking and began looking at the list of rules and regulations Mrs. H had given them.  
"Look at this one" Buffy said to Willow. "We can't have any guys in her after six."  
"That's nothing" Willow interrupted. "Look at number 42. 'All children that do not turn out their light at exactly eleven will be severely punished.'"  
"God, this is worse lock down than at home."  
"Oh yeah."  
"Well (stands up) I'm going exploring. Coming with?"  
"Nope, I'm gonna enjoy the softness of this bed."  
"Suit yourself."  
Buffy took her keys and camera and walked out of the cabin. She wandered around aimlessly taking pictures of things that stood out.  
After a long time, Buffy found the perfect spot. It was on the top of an extremely tall, grassy hill that overlooked the entire camp. With the darkness that had settled, the glare of far away stars and the moon illuminated the night. A gentle breeze tossed Buffy's hair as she took a picture of the breath taking view.  
"Beautiful isn't it?" came a voice from behind her making her jump about thirty feet or so. Well, actually her heart did. The voice had a heavy British accent and Buffy turned to see a blonde god behind her.  
"Yeah" she responded leaning on the ranch like fence.  
"I come here to think sometimes" the boy said his curls tossing in the wind as well. His boots crunched the rocks underfoot as he walked over to her. "it's like you're not alone and the vastness of something of this magnitude is just...astounding." Buffy stared at him open mouthed. Partially because of the large words he was using but mostly because he was do damn hot. "Sorry, I tend to babble."  
"No, its okay."  
There was a brief silence before the boy spoke. "I'm William, but everyone calls me Spike" he said extending his arm.  
"Elizabeth but everyone calls me Buffy" she answered shaking his hand.  
"Maybe I'll see you around" he said walking away from her.  
"Count on it" said Buffy then turned to look at the scene before her. "Count on it" she repeated to herself. 


	2. second day

Summary: This chapter is mostly about the progression between Spike and Buffy and describing camp life. PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Timeline: So it starts before season one and I'm gonna rewrite some of the following seasons too. So basically, I have no clue what season it will end in.  
  
Series: This is the first of?  
  
Pairing: Spike and Buffy who else?  
  
Rating: PG 13 (for now)  
  
Disclaimer: Josh, the most talented TV writer and producer I know of, owns all these characters and I don't. We all already know this so why do we have to write this anyway? Damn lawyers always annoying us with semantics!! Joking, well that's about it for my brief rant. You'll get used to it. Everyone who knows me does.  
  
Feedback: don't know what to write here so...hi and enjoy. Please keep in mind that I have mental issues and tend to rant a lot.  
  
Chapter 3: Second Day  
  
"Ready?" asked Mr. Rosenberg, the life guard. "Set? Go!" Buffy and spike dived into the cool lake and swan as fast as they could to the other side. Of course, they were the last ones and would determine which the stronger and dominating sex was. The air was filled with the cheers of both groups. Neither Buffy nor Spike heard any of it. All they heard was the berating of their hearts and the pounding of their heads. They heard each breath they took and every thing seemed to go into slow-mo for a minute or to. In the end, it was a tie.  
After changing into regular clothes, the camp kids walked towards the dining hall where all their meals were served. Buffy got her food (pizza slice and a coke) and sat down with Willow and a few acquaintances.  
"Hey guys" she said easing herself into a chair and putting her tray onto the table.  
"Hey" they responded back.  
"You were great at the race today" commented Will.  
"Thanks. Too bad I didn't win though."  
"Win?" came a familiar, heavily accented voice which Buffy automatically connected to Spike causing her to smile. "Wouldn't that mean beating me? As if Summers."  
"Sorry Spike, I could do that whenever I wanted I just took pity on you."  
"Well that's a change for you now isn't it?"  
"So what's your excuse? You just happened to be having an off day I presume."  
"How'd you know?" Spike said sarcastically as her sat in a chair by buffy. She couldn't help but notice that he'd already gotten a nice, golden tan.  
"Spike, these are my friends and my sister. This is Willow (indicates,) my sister, Jessica, Stephanie, and Ren. Guys, this is Spike the pain in my ass."  
"Hello lady's" he said.  
"Yo spike" said a boy who was slightly taller than him and had black, straight hair and brown eyes. "Mind if I join?"  
"Ask them. It's their table after all" responded Spike.  
"Do you mind?"  
"Not at all" Willow said quickly.  
"Good. I'm Xander."  
"Buffy "answered Buffy.  
"Steph."  
"Jess."  
"Ren."  
"Willow."  
"So" Xander said after a pause. "Are you guys going?"  
"Where?" asked Buffy.  
"To the club tonight?"  
"What club?"  
"You mean you don't know?" put in Spike. The girls shook their heads 'no.' "well we, those of us of age, are going to town with Mr. Rosenberg to go clubbing. Not many people know about it which is good since we get to stay out later with a small group. So we have to keep it on the DL."  
"When do we leave?" asked Willow smiling and tucking her hair behind her ear.  
  
LATER THAT DAY (5:00 pm)  
Thee sister were completely dressed and looked like models. Will was wearing a long, sleeveless, light green dress with her hair down. Buffy had on a red belly shirt exposing her flat stomach and a black shirt with her hair half up and half down and two strands going down her face gently curls.  
There was a knock on the door closely followed by Spike saying "Any day now."  
"Hold on" Buffy called back and after a quick check in the mirror, the two walked out the door. The guys were speechless for a second for a second or two before Xander said,  
"Well worth the wait." Willow giggle and Spike said loudly.  
"Let's go ladies, your chariot awaits" and offered his arm to Buffy. 


	3. storm

Disclaimer: I don't all these characters. Awll the caharactes have been barrowed from Josh Whedden. Author's Note: this chapter is about this storm...just read it  
  
Chapter 4: storm  
  
Buffy and spike had been hanging out incessantly lately. Granted it was the thirs week ot in lamons terms, thelast week they had together.  
It started to derrizzle outside but nothing major. All the morning activities had been cancelled so spike had taked the opportunity to go visit his new friend. Willow had gotten the same idea, it seems because she bumped ubto spike on the way to his and Xandeer' scabin.  
Spike knocked on the door and buffy answered promptly. She ahad on some short shorts and a tank top where you could see her bra straps.  
"Hey" she said opening he sodoor wider in order to let him in.  
"hi back" he said with his sexy British accent walking in.  
"I was actually just thinking about you" buffy said sitting down on her bed indian style.  
"really?" spike gave her a suggestive smile.  
"not like tha you perv" she responded with a roll orf her eyes.. spike frowned slightly if diappointed. "whhat I was thinking was that you might want to watch matrix reloaded with me . mom leant me the tape and I've been dying to see it."  
"okay, while you do that., I'll get the snacks."  
"one, I am all set up and two, I've got the food and drinks alrady." Without warning, lightning sturuck outsie. Anmd the rain really came down hard. Buffy rushed to close the windows before everything got soaked. With the help pf spike, she manajerd to. Befor she did though, she heard their conclers's voice over the speakers.  
"stay in the cabins yuntil further notice" the voice had said.  
  
Cut to: 10:00 pm  
"uh, I guess you're staying' buffy said looking out the window. The rain haad gotten worse and lighning more abundant.  
"yeah luv", I suppose I am" spike said from behind her. All her could make out was the ooutline of her figure and all he wanted to do was was touch her even though he know that he couldn't.  
"what um...I'm gonna get changed." Before she could leave though, spike asked  
"which bed am I gonna use?"  
"you can have mine"." Then she walked out and went to the bathroom. Spike shimmied out of his clothes and stood stark naked for a moment before sliding into the bed.  
Not too long after, buffy came out in her PJ's. spike notcied the points of her perite breast and felt himself get hard.  
"Goodnight Spike" Buffy said casually getting into the bed.  
"Gooodnight luv" Spiek responded. Before long, they drifted off to sleep.  
  
Cut to: 9:00 am  
As morning came, the rain became stronger but the sunlight illuminated the room. Buffy was the first to wake up. She walked over to Spike while she was half asleep ato wake ihim up too.  
"spiek" she said yawning and poking him. "Spie!" he didn't budge but she knew he was awake because of the smile that formied on his face. "Fine, don't wake o!" she walked into the batheroom, filled a cup with hot water and went towards the bed. "you asked for it!" with that, she poured it onhim. He jumped to his feet anupon contact forgetting that he was naked. Buffy stared open-mouthed and wide eyes. Quickly , spiek slipped on his pants.  
"you sleep naked" she asked suddenly.  
"yes," he respondedd. "it's very freeing and comfortable."  
"maybe I should try that" mumbeled buffy causing spike to smile. Well, that and the that she was slouched in a way that he could she down her shirt. 


	4. advancesrated R

Summary: This chapter is mostly about the progression between Spike and Buffy's relationship as a result of the never ending storm. This is the last chapter EVER! For this story anyway. please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!! (Gets taken away in placed in a padded room and straight jacket. LOL)  
  
Timeline: it isn't any particular season because its totally AU. Enjoy.  
  
Series: This is the first of?  
  
Pairing: Spike and Buffy, who else is worth writing about?  
  
Rating: this chapter is rated R. anyone who isn't supposed to be reading this, please don't. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: Josh, the most talented TV writer and producer I know of, owns all these characters and I don't. We all already know this so why do we have to write this anyway? Damn lawyers always annoying us with semantics!! Joking, well that's about it for my brief rant. You'll get used to it. Everyone who knows me does.  
  
Feedback: don't know what to write here so...hi and enjoy. Please keep in mind that I have mental issues and tend to rant a lot.  
  
Chapter 5: advances  
Friday night finally came. The rain hadn't let up yet and with the lightning, no one knew when they would be allowed to leave. The counsels checked on the kids everyday and they hated having to go outside. Neither did they approve of some of the sleeping arrangements but what could they do if they didn't want to be sued?  
Each night, they brought with them some soggy food and drinks. Buffy and spike had grown accustom to the new level of their relationship. The relationship that kept growing as the days passed by.  
They made out and necked all the time. They were completely comfortable being naked around one another at night...only since they had no electricity.  
Spike came out of the bathroom wiping his hair with a towel and getting ready for bed. Apparently Buffy had other plans.  
"Spike?" she said sitting up, uncovered, Indian style.  
"Yes luv?" he answered sitting on the bed.  
"Well, whenever there is a storm back at home, Will and I usually pushed our beds together. Can we?"  
"I think you've forgotten something in that little scenario peaches."  
"What?"  
"We're completely and totally nude!"  
"So?"  
"So, it's not right."  
"Why?"  
"Because (pause) of fine!"  
"Thanks Spike." She and Spike pushed their beds together then resettled. Buffy kissed him on the lips an he didn't hesitate to kiss back.  
Neither of them knew whet happened next but they didn't fight it. Spike trailed kisses up and down the length of Buffy's body. Slowly, she brought her mouth down to his crock and sucked hard. Spike stuck his fingers deep into her and she moaned slightly. She felt him get hard in her mouth making her get wetter. Pretty soon, Spike thrusted himself into her and she let out a shriek of pain and a series of gasps. He withdrew a little and asked "Did I hurt you luv?" in response, Buffy grabbed his ass and pushed him back into her.  
"So...so...big!" she whimpered in ecstasy. "Push harder!"  
This girl is bloody amazing Spike thought before giving in to her demands.  
~END~  
  
That's the last chapter for this story. I hope you enjoyed it and REVIEW it. Please read my next story which is going to be called "New Life" or something. I promise it'll be way better than this one...I hope...I'm praying (if I were religious) for...you know what I mean! (end rant~) thanks for reading. Bye. 


End file.
